


Until the River Runs Red

by ICanOnlyWritePoems



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanOnlyWritePoems/pseuds/ICanOnlyWritePoems
Summary: Short little fic about what was maybe going through Yuri's head before she got caught in the hall.





	Until the River Runs Red

“Thanks. I’ll be right back.”

“Ah, I might as well walk with you…”

“T-That’s okay! You stay here... It won’t take long.”

Flashing through Yuri’s head, almost on repeat. Why? Why did he have to be so… so perfect? 

Yuri grits her teeth, before slashing the blade down across her forearm once again. It takes a while for the blood to come. It slowly seeps out from the edges of her wound, pooling into the gash on her arm- before trickling out in a thin line. Gripping the edge of the sink with her free hand, the blood gradually runs down her arm- curving around the larger scars that litter its path.

She makes another cut. This one’s on the back of her arm. As the layers of her skin are torn, she stares down at the now-exposed flesh underneath. It’s white- pure white, looking almost like Styrofoam. Skin that was too young, too pure to be exposed to the world… being forced open in its immature form. Looking over at the knife in her hand, she takes a moment to appreciate it. The elegant yet minimalist design, the way the handle fits perfectly in her now clammy palm; she’d had this one custom made, as evidenced by the light engraving of her name right at the start of the blade. Cold, shiny, and oh so sharp… and along the blade, her blood was beginning to dry into a black stain. She runs the knife under the tap, before wiping it off on her skirt.

Shit, she’d forgotten about the cut. Blood ran freely down her arm now- beginning to drip onto the rim of the sink. Wetting her hand, she hurriedly begins to try and wipe the blood off and runs her arm under the tap. As the freezing cold water stings her cuts, it mixes with the blood, and pours down the plughole. Okay, she’s done. She’ll go back to the classroom, and share her poem with…

Anon. Fucking Anon. 

The one who’d got her in this mess to begin with.

It’s his fault, really. If he wasn’t so caring, and attentive, if he didn’t like the same books as her, if he didn’t smell so good-

Yuri feels her heart racing again as she makes another slash. This one was sudden- almost impulsive. The knife tears across her arm, just below her elbow. She bites her lip and tries to muffle a yelp as blood pulses out, almost instantly this time. Her breathe hitches in her throat as she realises just how deep she cut. She begins to hyperventilate as she drops the knife to the floor, staring at the wound with wide, fearful eyes. The other hand grabs absently for her schoolbag. It’s okay, she’s prepared, she’s prepared, she has bandages. Blood seeps from the wound, dripping onto the floor, and as she turns to look for her bag, she realizes she left it in the classroom.  
They'll all have to find out. Sayori, Natsuki, Monika... Anon. They'll have to see it. It's that or she dies here, bleeding out in a hallway at a school she hates.  
She quickly pockets the knife, and clutches her gaping wound with her hand- trying to hold it shut and minimize the blood loss. She winces as her fingers make contact with the profusely bleeding gash. Feeling slightly lightheaded, Yuri grabs the kettle and turns to run back to the class.

“Yuri…?”


End file.
